


A Captive King, In His Languid Repose

by JoMarr



Category: Copper
Genre: Immobility, Kink Bingo 2013, Multi, Power Exchange, Prostitution, Silk - Freeform, Velvet - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMarr/pseuds/JoMarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Just Ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captive King, In His Languid Repose

It had been an outstanding evening, so far. Different from what Robert usually indulged in, but delightful, perhaps moreso because of its novelty. He had watched one of Eva’s Creole girls work over her blonde-haired sister of the trade with a rattan cane, until her luscious pale rump was criss-crossed with welts that already looked like puffy, lurid scars. Now, he had ordered Myrinne, the one who had been whipped, to divest him of his last garment. She dragged his underwear off with worshipful, groping fingers.  
Even though all this had been done at his command, he could sense the tide changing. As the other girl, Helena, crossed over to the bed, she brought the cane with her, long fingers running their tips over its honey-colored surface. She set it down only when she began to slowly divest herself of her clothes, the dark-green silk blouse leaving first, giving a whispering rustle as it fell. Its soft, supple fabric slowly revealed her petite breasts, perk mounds capped with tiny, dusky nipples. Her small breasts jiggled fetchingly as she bent down to slide her knickers off, and to undo the laces of her shoes. Her skin gleamed in the warm lamplight, as if she herself were made of silk. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her.  
“Lie back, mon chéri,” Helena said, seeing him sit up. “Don’t move a muscle.” There was no hint at what she intended for him in such repose; just a faint, hungry smile. He smiled back, and gave an assenting nod – his last movement, before he did as she said.  
Helena’s quim was capped by a soft-looking bush of hair that looked carefully-trimmed; the lips of her sex showed through the veil of it, and he could feel its heat against his right thigh as she straddled him. Myrinne’s nude body was atop his other leg; her hands had stilled in their massaging strokes along his cock as Helena had approached, the blonde watching her warily, as if she feared more lashes from the cane. No doubt, if Helena had not come over, he would be enjoying the feeling of her mouth by now. His shaft pulsed with anticipation in her hand.  
Yet, all of a sudden, it seemed as if the two women had forgotten that he existed. Helena reached out, but it was Myrinne that she touched. Her long, dark fingers twined in Myrinne’s tresses, tilting the other girl’s head back until her mouth opened in a gasp; then, those lips were covered by her own, her dusky cheeks hollowing as she kissed, hard and deep. Their lips rubbed, pressed, crushed against each other; their tongues twined and licked sinuously, caught by their client’s eye in brief, yet deliberate glimpses.  
Helena’s other hand slowly descended down Myrinne’s body, tracing the pale column of her throat, dragging over her collarbone, toying with a soft pink nipple here, then squeezing a palm-filling breast there. Myrinne moaned, the sound muffled against Helena’s mouth.  
Robert could feel the hot moistness of both cunts growing against his skin. The feeling of it made him want to arch, to buck against both of them, to reach out greedily and revel in feeling as much as he could grasp of them at once. Yet the challenge of remaining still: that intrigued him even more, and somehow, intensified his pleasure since he could not allow himself to indulge his immediate desires. With deliberate helplessness, he watched the show that they were putting on for him, his lips parted in soft, panting breaths.  
Helena waved her fingers teasingly over Myrinne’s hip, but did not reach down to touch her in the hot juncture that ground itself against Robert’s leg. Instead, they dragged over and backward, nails raking against the fresh welts that decorated the girl’s cream-colored ass. Myrinne cried out and arched sharply atop him, pain veiling her features, and yet making her hot, swollen clit grind even harder against his thigh. Helena lapped at her cheek, a gesture at once ravenous and tender.  
Taking her sweet time, Helena lifted a leg, giving Robert a whiff of her aroma, and a glimpse of damp, glistening pussy-lips. The limb curled over his torso, sliding a foot under his back. Now, his stomach was hugged by her weight, her honey smearing on his belly. He bit back a groan, his pulse beating hard in his turgid, untouched shaft.  
“Suck my cock,” Helena said, giving a red welt a tiny dig with a polished nail, dragging Myrinne’s head downward. The girl gave a gasp, the hot expulsion of air puffing against Robert’s skin, and then, at long last, he felt her lips wrap around him, her tongue polishing his glans.  
“That’s it, you sweet little bitch. Suck my cock. Take every last inch.” The words were still Helena’s. Having divested him, with a command, of the movement of his body, she had now laid claim to his cock. Due to the angle of her body, and the leftward tilt that his member took when erect, it did indeed appear that she had a thick cock, dark with arousal, jutting from her hips. She rocked slowly, tickling his balls with her own soft fuzz. And yet, it was he who felt it…he who was being engulfed to the root by the wet tightness of Myrinne’s throat…he who was being suckled and licked…  
He could not remain silent any longer. His head shoved backward into the damask pillows; his fingers curled in the shimmering coverlet of dusky pink -- pink as Myrinne’s pussy, her cheeks, her lips, her welts. Struggling to remain still, he found the pent-up energy of his pleasure rushing down into his belly…and then, exploding: in his belly, behind his eyes, down Myrinne’s throat. With a strangled cry, he shot into her mouth, not caring whether she could take and swallow it all. For a long moment, all he knew was the pulsing red heat of his release, blinding him, paralyzing him, and yet, as always, making him feel as loose and free as the air he breathed.  
At last, he felt his senses returning. “Mmm. Did you enjoy that, chéri? I so hope that you have more for us…” Helena was stretched out beside him now, laying aside her invisible mantle of power. Myrinne’s mouth was hot and comforting on his balls, slowly encouraging him for a second round of pleasure. He reached over, rolled his palm over the supple silk of Helena’s skin, and took a deep, tasting kiss from her lips, free now to indulge in her, as long and deeply as he liked.  



End file.
